


Wanna Get Love

by zzt_enthusiast



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Just Xukun thinking about how amazing Zhengting is tbh, M/M, No Mullet Xukun, No Plot/Plotless, Sad boi hours, Xukun thinks hes straight HAH, no homo culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzt_enthusiast/pseuds/zzt_enthusiast
Summary: "Gimme me a fic where Xukun's gay jumps out when he hears Zhengting whining and clutching his pillow in his sleep"That's basically the fic...





	Wanna Get Love

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to @/yuehuas on Twitter for posting the prompt!!
> 
> Inspired by this video if you guys haven't seen it >> https://twitter.com/fanpd_/status/1012760712618303489  
> Originally posted by Quanzhe on Weibo I believe.

Xukun rolled over when he heard the door slam shut and the giggles of some easily excitable (read: annoying and loud) teenagers slowly fade out as they got further down the hall. He could understand why the Yuehua kids were always together, he just couldn’t understand why it had to be in his hotel room and not Justin’s or Wenjun’s. 

Actually he did understand why. Xukun’s eyes fell on the reason why 6 loud, obnoxious, chaotic, has he mentioned LOUD?!, children had invaded his hotel room and refused to leave until 2 in the morning. Zhu Zhengting, face softly illuminated by the singular light in the corner. Honestly, Xukun didn’t get the hype. Didn’t get everyone’s obsession with Zhengting. The millions of fan girls and boys, the constant trailing presence of the other Yuehua members, the way he could see Ziyi and Yanjun’s eyes slowly slide up Zhengting’s body during rehearsals, during performances, during dinner, during meetings, during anytime Zhengting would have that playful smirk on his face and his shirt almost but not quite slipping off of one slim shoulder. So basically always. 

But not Xukun. Never. Sure, Zhengting had the fairylike visuals Xukun would normally appreciate- in a girl. And sure, his abs were nice. And sure, sometimes when Zhengting would look up at Xukun with those huge sparkling Disney Princess eyes, like he was begging him for a kiss or a million dollars or maybe just for a smile, Xukun had to look away and remind himself that this was Zhengting. Zhengting who looked at everyone like they could turn lead to gold and his heart to flames. NO HOMO THOUGH, if anyone in Nine Percent was straight, it was Cai August Xukun.

Xukun rolled back towards the wall, away from Zhengting and tried to fall asleep. God he didn’t even know how he ended up in a hotel room with Zhengting. 

Usually he roomed with Ziyi but this time his traitor of a best friend had offered to room with Yanjun who was fighting with Zhangjing. The rooming situation was such a mess that one second Xukun was stepping into the hotel lobby and the next second Zhengting has an arm slung around his shoulders and a blindingly charming smile plastered on his face. 

“Guess we’re roomies for the night,” as he playfully nudged Xukun and they headed to the elevators. 

Just as Xukun was about to drift off into his dreams he heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the room. Something like a cross between a whine, a whimper, and a mewl. God what the actual fuck was going on. Xukun was stuck in a hotel room, at 2:30am, with a moaning Zhu Zhengting.

He laid still, seeing if the noise was a one time thing. 10 seconds later it happens again, low and drawn out. Xukun quietly rolls over to face Zhengting. The lamp is dim but the other bed is close enough that Xukun can make out Zhengting’s features with the help of the city’s lights shining in through the glass-pane windows. Xukun feels his heart involuntarily clench and something deep in his stomach twist when he sees the way Zhengting is clutching his pillow in his sleep. The older boy’s hair is a mess from how Justin and Chengcheng had been playing with it and his pale skin is practically glowing despite the weak lighting. Xukun doesn’t know why but when Zhengting whimpers again, he softly creeps out of his bed and moves over to the adjacent one.

Xukun hovers over Zhengting, unsure of what to do. God he really hopes Zhengting is having a nightmare and not a wet dream. Not that he wants Zhengting to be having nightmares of course. Xukun didn’t know a single person who deserved nightmares less than Zhengting. The boy who captured millions of hearts but always made sure to safely guard each of them. The boy who had cared for every single trainee like they were his own brother, his own son. The boy who was still just a boy, too young to be the leader of 6 kids, the dancer of 2 groups, the holder of so many Pearl Sugars. Sometimes Xukun had such an overwhelming urge to just pick up Zhengting and take him far away from the toxic environment of their profession. Which was ridiculous because well:  
1\. Zhengting was 22, he didn’t need Xukun to protect him.  
2\. This was Zhengting’s dream, late nights in the dorms had led to him confessing to Xukun how he has always wanted to be an idol, to be in front of the world. And Xukun couldn’t but agree, that someone like Zhengting deserved to be seen, to be heard, to be a beacon of everything good and beautiful.

Beautiful. That was a word Xukun had so often heard associated with Zhengting. Xukun and Ziyi were always “hot” or “handsome” or full of “big dick energy”. And of course Nongnong and Zhangjing were “cute” or “adorable”. But Zhengting, Zhengting had always been in a league of his own. At first, when he had seen some fans assume or imply that he and Zhengting were dating, Xukun had been uncomfortable. He knew that Zhengting and a handful of the other trainees were gay and he had nothing against it, but he was straight and it felt weird to constantly see pictures of him and Zhengting plastered across Weibo. But recently, it had been kind of flattering. That so many people thought someone like Zhengting would choose him.

Xukun is pulled out of his internal monologue when he hears another whimper, he glances down and sees that Zhengting has dragged the heavy duvet all the way up to his chin. Completely covered with a blanket and still holding onto the spare pillow, Zhengting looks tinier and more angelic than ever. Looking at him like this, with none of his makeup on or his walls up, Xukun could understand why and how so many people had fallen in love with this boy. In the late hours of the night to the early hours of the morning, when he wasn’t August, or the leader of Nine Percent, Xukun could be more honest with himself. And even with the way his sweaty hair was plastered to his forehead and he had the tiniest bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, Zhu Zhengting was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life. 

Another soft whimper and Xukun’s heart couldn’t bear it anymore. He gently shook Zhengting and whispered “Zhengzheng wake up.”

“Quanzhe stop filming, let me sleep please,” is Zhengting’s reply, slurred into his pillow.

“Zhengting, it’s Xukun. Please wake up.” Zhengting mumbles some more incoherent statements as he slowly blinks his eyes open. His face twists into a confused pout when he sees that it’s Xukun and not Quanzhe’s phone in his face. 

Xukun softly says “I heard you whining in your sleep, was worried you were having a bad dream” and feels his brain go a little haywire when Zhengting pushes the covers off of himself.

“Yeah,” Zhengting says quietly, “Was just a bad dream.” And then he’s stretching, elongating his body like a cat would, showing more than just skin when the oversized shirt (probably the one Chengcheng has been missing) he’s wearing rides up. Xukun needs to get out of there before his heart melts or something equally mortifying happens. 

“Okay, s-sounds good. I’m gonna go. Sleep. Yeah I’m gonna back to sleep now. Okay bye,” Xukun stumbles over his words and his feet as he tries to get Zhengting out of his line of vision as soon as possible.

But then Zhengting’s delicate hand is gently holding onto a wrist and he’s quietly whispering, “Wait, can you stay with me? I’m not used to sleeping alone.” And Xukun slowly turns around, willing himself to just say no. Because the smart part of Xukun knows that there will be no turning back after this. That if he’s been teetering on the edge of falling for Zhengting, held back only by fear of society and an ingrained concept of who he is, getting into bed with Zhengting, even platonically, would be jumping right off. But the smart part of Xukun also knows that there is no one who will take better care of his heart than Zhengting, no one who deserves love more than Zhengting, no one who needs it more than Zhengting. And then suddenly Xukun is staring into the depths of Zhengting’s wide eyes, watery and shining, and the smart part of Xukun can’t think of anything at all. And Xukun is sliding into bed next to Zhengting. And Xukun is fitting Zhengting into his arms, feeling the way his breathe rises and falls. And Xukun is gently nuzzling into Zhengting’s hair and letting the smell of Shiseido shampoo surround him. And Xukun is reveling in the way Zhengting feels in his arms, in the way he can keep Zhengting safe, even if it’s just for one night. And Xukun is finally allowing himself to admit he’s in love with Zhu Zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> You can always leave prompts or come talk to me on Twitter @/zzt_enthusiast  
> or on my CC curiouscat.me/zzt_enthusiast
> 
> AS A CELEBRATION FOR OVER 100 KUDOS IN JUST 2 DAYS, I AM FILLING THE FIRST 3 PROMPTS SUBMITTED TO MY CURIOUS CAT!!!  
> -If you can see this message then I am still filling prompts so go submit yours now! Love y'all (and yes it can fluff, PWP, or even a sequel of this; will be around 1k per fill)
> 
> And leave a comment giving me hate or constructive criticism or maybe even some love if you think I deserve it!


End file.
